<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magneto, the parking hero by Horrorstan42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865976">Magneto, the parking hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrorstan42/pseuds/Horrorstan42'>Horrorstan42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The New York City Subway System, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, brooklyn parking, new york city parking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>250~ words though?, Alternate Universe - Crack, Brooklyn, CHAOTIC STUPID, Crack, Drabble, I'm Sorry, Magneto Was Right (X-Men), New York City, Parking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrorstan42/pseuds/Horrorstan42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magneto, the parking hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, this is for a very small group of people. It is also really dumb.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They drive down the block, cruising at a nice 15 to make sure they’d see any options. There is nothing. With a sigh, the woman turns down onto another street, hoping against hope that she’ll find something. <br/>And ah! That, right there! The break for the hydrant that’s a bit too large! Could she make it? She pulls up to it and sighs. No. It’s too small. Maybe, if that car could go back a few feet, she could. But people park carelessly, and she is out of luck. Or is she? <br/>A wind picks up on the street, blowing leaves in all directions. It gains force, bending the trees with it. Out of the sky, standing on a magnificent platform, a man in a helmet, ready to deliver aid. <br/>With a flick of his fingers, the cars behind her start to slide back. The space in front of the hydrant widens, and she feels her car gliding in. She looks up with a grateful smile, but he is already gone. <br/>10 blocks away, a man lets out a curse as he stares at a car park in the middle of a spot big enough for two. He’s been looking for a spot for 20 minutes now. He’s ready to give up and go park in a garage. But the wind picks up, and out of the sky comes a savior. He pulls the offending vehicle forward, opening up a space for the man. He gasps, and lets out a shout of “Thanks, man!” as he guides his car into this new space. <br/>Across the city, those in need receive his aid. Spots open as cars are tugged back and forth, and people sing his praises. What’s not to love about Magneto, the parking hero?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>